The Sirens Reborn
by 555Diana555
Summary: The days of the Sirens are back at the institute, but with a twist! Silly one shot


Hey :) Just a silly little stroy. I was watching a certain movie and when the characters said the infamous catch phrase, this popped into my head. Thanks for reading and review if you like!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

* * *

"I just don't understand!" Kitty huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. She pouted her lip out and slid further down into her chair, ignoring dinner for the moment. She turned her big blue and currently puppy dog eyes to Kurt, knowing the effect that expression had on him.

"Liebchen," he sighed as he reluctantly set down his own fork. All the other mutant teens were watching the exchange, waiting for the next comment in this verbal minefield. Kurt choose his words carefully, weighing them carefully before they left his lips.

"We're called the X-Men because we use the word man to mean mankind, as in all humans. Not just one sex," he said gently, wincing slightly.

"Then why aren't we called X-People, or X-Humans or just simply X?" Rogue challenged, joining the conversation that was initially started by Ray and Bobby, the latter having joked that there was no way that the girls could be called men. Dinner had taken an interesting turn since his infamous, "X-Men? More like X-Boobs!" comment.

"Because that sounds dumb," Ray reasoned with a snicker.

"It's just so sexist," Amara said, a scowl on her face as she rolled her eyes.

"It makes sense, it gives a sense of unity. And besides, the men are the fighters," Roberto interjected. The adults at the table, who had wisely stayed quiet during the conversation, exchanged nervous glances. And kablooey goes the minefield.

Half the guys snickered in agreement as the other half cringed, knowing very well what offense Roberto had just committed.

"Run," Scott began mumbling under his breath, slowly getting up from his chair. He grabbed Kurt and Bobby by the collars and began hauling them to their feet, eyeing the girls cautiously. "Run now, far and hard. Now, run, run, run, GO!" He shoved the two of them towards the door, pushing chairs out of the way as he attempted escape.

The rest of the boys, who had noticed the girls baleful expressions, jumped up from the table and followed their example. They were so close to freedom, so close to getting away from the danger that awaited them when their worlds came crashing down.

The guys hearts clenched in their chest as they felt their limbs become immobile by way of Jean's powers. Their bodies began turning around to face the dinner table, though not of their own volition.

"So, if we're not fighters, what are we?" Rogue demanded coolly, getting up from her chair slowly, her green eyes flashing.

"Um, beautiful?" Sam offered, grasping for anything that would save him.

"Beautiful? So you mean we're just something to look at in skin tight outfits while we run around trying to save peoples lives!" Jubilee hissed.

"And that would be our cue to leave," Hank said as the adults got up from the table, shooting the guys looks that conveyed sympathy and also exasperation. They filed past the immobile teens and out the door.

"Damn it, I thought women were suppose to roll over when you call them beautiful," Sam sighed. The telepathic grip on him tightened considerably as Jean glared at him.

"Roll over! We're not dogs for goodness sakes!" Rahne cried out, flinging her arms in the air.

"Um, Rahne, aren't you kind of- OW!" Bobby yelped as Scott stepped on his foot.

"What you were about to say, it wasn't going to help anything," he hissed from the corner of his mouth.

"If we're so much of a burden to you all during fights, then why do you even want us?" Jean challenged, lifting her chin defiantly. She knew that hadn't been what the guys meant, but she also knew that they needed to start watching what they said.

"Are we just some kind of PR stunt?" Amara asked.

"No, of course not. A PR stunt would be getting a mascot, but that position's already been filled by short, hairy and Canadian," Bobby joked weakly, cringing as Logan's growl was heard from the kitchen.

"Look," Scott began in a placating manner. "You're all valued members of the team. Besides, what is in a name?"

"Don't even try and go Shakespearian, damage is done," Kitty snapped as she and Rogue linked arms, becoming a united front against the helpless guys.

"We see we're obviously not wanted, we'll just start our own team!" Jubilee claimed.

The girls nodded in unison and began shoving past the guys to exit the room.

"How long are they going to be mad at us?" Kurt sighed as he sat down to finish his interrupted meal. Few things could ruin his appetite, and the girls being mad at the guys wasn't one of them.

"Remember the Sirens? Probably that long," Ray answered with a sigh.

"Bobby, X-Boobs?! Does what you say even register in your brain?" Scott demanded in vexation.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"They can be such jerks!" Amara said, throwing herself onto Jean's bed. The girls had gathered in Jean's room to vent and complain about the guy's chauvinistic behavior and their own wounded pride.

"I know that they didn't mean anything by it, but still," Jean sighed.

"So do we just forgive them?" Rahne asked, flipping through the channels on Jean's tv.

"Wait," Jean said, catching a glimpse of a movie. "Go back."

The girls sat quietly for a few moments, watching the action on the screen.

"Ladies, I think we may have a solution," Rogue smiled.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Can they still be mad at us?" Kurt asked impatiently as he and the other guys walked down the hallway slowly, nervous about how the girls would treat them today, especially since they would have to be working together. The Brotherhood was stirring up trouble and the X-Men had to go and take care of things. Trying to fight as a team when half the team wanted to kill the other half never helped anything.

Scott reached the door to the professor's study first and turned to look at the guys.

"Okay, this is how we handle it. No comments about yesterday, when you want to say something like 'let's go you guys' or anything in that manner, just don't. Don't talk about who's making dinner tonight, don't rush in and defend the girls during the fight," Scott said slowly and carefully as each of the guys nodded. "Okay, we can do this. Every month we deal with collective mutant PMS, and if we can get through that, we can do _anything_. Just be as asexual as possible."

They all nodded and took a deep breath as Scott gripped the door handle and opened the door. What greeted them surprised the guys.

The girls weren't in uniform, but were dressed in a coordinating way. They each wore a knee length white skirt and small kitten heeled shoes. Their shirts were matching also, fitted v-necks, though each girl had a different color. Jean's was a green, Amara's a pink, Rogue's a rich purple, Jubilee's a silver, Rahne's a red and Kitty's a light blue.

"Um, I like your outfits," Ray said tentatively as he sat down.

"Why thank you Ray," Amara smiled as she smoothed out her skirt. The girls all seemed at ease, apparently oblivious to the guy's nervousness.

"Yea, they're really classy, feminine too," Bobby began but was elbowed by Scott who was fake coughing "Asexual" with every nudge from his elbow.

"That's the whole idea," Jean said sweetly.

Logan, Ororo and the Professor came in, eyeing the girls closely.

"Good morning children," the Professor began, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Good morning Charlie," the girls chorused, their voices rising and falling in sync.

The guys started and stepped back slowly with quizzical expressions.

"Well, since we so clearly don't fit in with the X-_Men_, we've decided to be our own team," Rogue said, noticing their sudden movements.

"And what exactly are you now?" Logan asked with a cringe.

The girls exchanged smiles slyly. "You can call us Charlie's X-Angels."

* * *

I re-posted this story because there was a few spelling errors I needed to patch up. Hope it made you giggle! But seriously, am I the only one who ever thought about Charlie's Angels while watching the X-Men? Review if you like :)


End file.
